Digimon Adventure 03: Dueling Digidestend
by Opal the Goddess of Life
Summary: a summary is in the first chapter. First 5 seasons appear. On temporary Hiatus due to busy schedule and massive writers block.
1. the plan

**Digimon Adventure 3: Dueling DigiDestened**

Ok this is a story I made up Its a crossover between digimon and yugioh gx and I will be using all seasons of digimon. The plot (or summary) to this story is that after they defeated Myotismon the digidestened changed. T.k changed his name to Jaden (I will do that in a lot of stories where I make other characters change their name or something to be another character try not to mind) and in rolls in a school called Duel Academy (well duh what ya think he was gonna do work at burger king). Anyway lets skip to the point. this story takes place the summer after the third season of yugioh gx (but the whole yubel fuse with Jaden didn't happen) the digiworld is going through a crisis and a new (or to be specific old) (hint,hint) evil is terrorizing the digital world. So the digiworld sends out 5 new digivices and the original digidestened (including the ones from 02) go out to look for the new digidestened and both Jaden and you will never guess who they are. So they find them but then something happens in the digiworld that makes the digidestened realize that they need help so who do they call on (dun dun dun dun) the other digiteams ( of coarse they do, who else Captain Underpants). Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, yugioh gx or any other place, building, business, book or TV character mentioned in this fan fiction. All I own is the idea, the imagination, the work and dedication that I put into this story and the oc characters (beat that disclaimer Kazuki Takahashi) any way on with the story

=---------------------------------------------------------------------=

"Hurry up Patamon were gonna be late for Izzy's meeting"

"come on T.K Im flying as fast as I can and plus what if something bad happens to you I need to save my energy so I can get help" said patamon

"Im sorry patamon I guess Im just over reacting your right" said Jaden

"ok now we better book it if we want to make it to the meeting before it's over and your the one telling me to hurry it up" said patamon

_**Time warp **_

_**9:03 July 23 - downtown Odiba the underground computer lab**_

"Sorry we're late Izzy i forgot to set my alarm clock" Jaden said shyly

"it's ok all that matters is that everyone is here now" said Izzy

"ok now getting straight down to bussiness yesterday i was on my computer playing my brand new triginamitry trivi 2 when my computer started going off for some reason." Izzy said by now every face in the room except ken's was looking at him either with confusion or with shock that he could acctually play triginamitry trivi 1 let alone triginamitry trivi two.

Izzy continued "then I serched my computer to see what was wrong then i figured out that what happened is that a new computer serch program i made was picking up something"Izzy said

"_and_ what's so important that you had to call us at three o' clock in the morning to schdule a ugerent meeting (makes air quotes around ugerent meeting) and ruin a girls beauty sleep!" yelled Yolei

"What's so ugerent is that the sofware i put was made to detect digivices and digimon!"Izzy retorted back. now everyone was quiet their eyes wide even Ken who was probably expecting this to be about digimon and the digiworld looked amazed probably by the anger and the sudden volume change in Izzy's voice

"um.............oh i see" said Yolei under her breath she too shocked

sencing the tensness in the air realizing what his actions had done Izzy quickly calmed himself down and in his normal tone continued "my uh computer program found 5 new digivices i'm not sure if the digivices are already with their coresponding digid's (A.N digid's is what I call Digidestened just like digiworld is what some people call the digital world) but i'm pretty sure they are because since the last time i checked they've moved and luckily for us they're all in one place that some of us know very well Terrice View Hights (A.N I'm not positive what the name of the place that they first saw the digimon fighting in the city is so that's just gonna have to work and if i'm right ..... Yipheee)"

"so were gonna have to split into groups and follow the five signals hope that the digivice is with it's digid and that a digimon doesn't complicate things" asked Yolei

"yeah assentaly that's what's gonna happen" Izzy replied

"but wait there are 12 of us here if we split into groups of 2 they'll be 6 groups that's to many and if we split into groups of three will have only 4 groups and that's not enough so how many people are gonna be in a group then" said Kari

"actually I was thinking that you guys could look while me and Ken keep an eye out for any digimon trying to make things harder" Izzy replied

" i was thinking that you guys could each go in a group of two and that way everyone can go after a pacfic digivice instead of chasing the one that they see first like Davis and Tai could go after the Silver icon, Yolei and Sora you can go after the Gold icon, Cody Joe you can go after the Bage icon, (A.N i'm not sure how to spell it and aparently neither does my spell check anyway bage is the creamy brown color you see in hotels somtimes) Kari and Mimi you can Follow the Ruby colored icon and finally Jaden and Matt you can follow the teal icon if that's ok with everyone"said Izzy

Everyone replied "Sure"

"Ok so are there any questions" asked Izzy

"yeah i have one" said Davis

"what is it" Izzy replied in turn

"what's Triginamitry" he said

Ken and Izzy Sweat Dropped while everyone else dropped to the floor

"ummmm.......... i'll tell you about it while were serching" said Tai slightly Embarressed by Davis' stupidity

"who cares about triginamitry when we got serching to do let's move out soldiers" yelled Yolei almost sounding like an army general at the end and everyone for their response in unision said "YEAHHHHHHHH

=------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**so how do you guys like it it's my first story so i'm open for constructive critisim please tell me if you like it please reveiw also i want to see if you can guess who the new digidestened are i'll give you a hint all except for one person's digivices color depeneds on either their cothing color, deck, place they come from (color of stuff thats common there) or there hair color **

**PS: I know i'm not the best speller but try to ignore it i'm doing my best even with my spellchecker but still for now bye.  
**


	2. the serching surprise

**Digimon Adventure 3: Dueling DigiDestened**

Ok Im putting this up now because I got my laptop, I got nothing better to do and Im on a road trip to Orlando, Florida from Columbus, Ohio

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx or digimon in anyway

=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

BREAK they all, said in unison as the five groups sprinted out the door Izzy and Ken staying behind to look out for any wild digimon they all ran in different

directions not noticing anything else

**_9:23 am July 23-Uptown Terrace View Heights _**

**Jaden POV**

---------------------

So Matt were going after the Teal colored icon right I said desperately trying not to fall over while making a sharp turn

Yeah bro thats what Izzy said I guess Matt replied Patamon got right above both Matt and me in dire need to keep up

Bro you alright you dont look to good Matt said looking at my very distant face with concern

Im alright Matt just thinking is all I said

Thinking bout what Matt asked

Oh just stuff I guess I replied

Stuff bout school Matt asked

Yeah just thinking bout friends and stuff like that I said this time Matt stopped us and looked me straight in the eye

Jaden Ive known you your entire life and practically all of mine I know when somethings wrong Matt said, you can tell me

**_Sigh_** its just I was wondering out of these 5 new digids if there was a possibility that at least one them could be a friend of mine from school I said

Well theres always is a chance but I highly dought it though Im mean most of your friends dont even live in Japan the chance of that is very slim Matt replied

Butits just I started save it Jaden the only thing you have to worry about is following this icon said Matt speaking of the icon we better get moving

Yeah I replied

_I hope your right Matt I mean I couldnt even begin to imagine how to even start to explain this to them gezze _Ithought (A.N when ever I write something in italic

Between these its what someone is thinking)

_Syrus would at first think Im crazy but then remember crazier things have happened and would freak out. Alexis, Hasselberry, Jim and Adrian would think I was sick or _

_something. Chazz would just keep on calling me slacker and say that I was always like and that Im a crazy moron. Atticus would ignore it and probably talk about hooking _

_Alexis and me up again. Ohhh and Jesse he wouldIm not exactly sure well he probably wouldnt believe me but then again he does trust that I know _

_what Im saying and doing oh jay forget it focus on finding that digivice. Right._

**End Jaden POV**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jesse POV**

Man this place sure is big aint it Ruby I said to my lingering duel sprit

rrruuuuubiiiiii she replied

Yeah but its so easy to find things here, right

rrruuuuubiiiiii she said again

beep* *beep* *****beep* thats what I heard coming from my pocket I reached in and pulled out a completely strange little device from my pocket it was a Teal color like my

hair except a slightly lighter shade (if you read V-Tamer its that kind of a digivice but Teal). Then I felt something else in my pocket again I reached inside I slowly opened it

it had buttons on the inside it looked more like something to text to people with if anything else but it also looked like it could be used to store data of some sort (A.N its another

one of those text thingies that they have that store the eggs you see them at the beginning of 02)

what the heck are these things I asked myself out loud then I heard a rustle by the side of one of the building complexes

Speaking of what the heck What the Heck was that I Yelled I started to circle looking around for the sound then ruby went over to the trashcan started snooping around until

she became startled and hid behind me I went over there looking around for what startled ruby so much but when I was about one yard away something started to move again.

Then this short little rabbit thing started twirling around in circles but it didnt look completely like a bunny actually it really almost didnt at all its ears were way to long they

slouched to the ground and on its ears were green stripes going in ward. Its feet werent big actually they were the same size as his hands. the bunny I guess was walking on its

legs and it had a small spike coming out of its head. I bent down right before it was going to fall and it landed right in my hands.

whoooooo whoooooooo Im sorta dizzy

ahhhh you can..talk I said trying hard not to drop the poor little thing what ever it was

yeah of coarse I can talk silly oh yeah I never found out your name what is it the little thing asked now standing looking up at me

well. whats yours I responded slightly shocked because well who wouldnt be

my name is Terriermon so are you gonna answer my question or will I have to call you whoever you are he said he was a he right

oh my name is Jesse I said forgetting what just happened

so Jesses your name huh I kind of like that name you dont really find a person named Jesse to often do yah sometimes Jess and Jessicas but never Jesses he said climbing onto

my head using his long ears

well I guess your right I never thought about it before well where I come from you dont find a lot of people named Terriermon by the way where do you come from I said starting

to take the back road so no one would see us while we were walking

from the digiworld where else would a digimon come from Terriermon said still sitting on my head

so youre a digimon huh I wouldve gone on to ask what they were but then I heard a loud growling noise

and now ladies and gentleman lets return to are previous conversation of what the heck was the that I yelled

Terriermon started shivering and shaking and I rolled my eyes up to see him more clearly

its---its coming back to get me Terriermon said quickly getting down from my head and landing straight in my arms. I held him tighter again circling around trying to find the sound.

It didnt take me long because I slowed down a bit but then a booming voice came from behind me

hahahahahahahaha nice to see you again Terriermon hahaha

O-O-Ogremon Terriermon said shivering with fear

Terriermon happy to see me assume the digimon now known as Ogremon said

as happy as a dead fish Terriermon replied gritting his teeth

oh now now you are making me upset I think I might just have to force you to change your mind Ogremon taunted

*gulp* oh boy said Terriermon

you cant hurt him I wont let you I interjected out he looked at me with a certain glare probably just noticing I was here

ah so you have a human with you I guess Ill just have to beat both of you up than club clobber he vicously attacked mewho at the time was holding Terriermon let go

(A.N I know club clobber isnt a real move but I cant get on to digimon wiki I do know a few but this is the best I can do)

I-I-I cant ---ugh---Terriermon no---cant—ugh I blanked out

Jesse no Jesse, ah get away get away from us Ogremon get away Terriermon accidently touched that strange looking device that I guess was mine and it started glowing teal.

hehehe why you and your partner scared Ogremon taunted

Im not scared spinning tornado, spinning tornado he kept doing this over and over again

heh heh heh puff puff puff Terriermon weezzed

ha you should give up now you know you cant beat me Ogremon again taunted

no—must have faith

hehe you can barely stand here let me help you culb clobber

ahhhhhhhhhhhh HHEELLPP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jaden POV**

were almost there bro said Matt as we turned the corner

yeah your right we are I said

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh someone HHEELLPP

what or who was that Matt asked

*bring* *bring* Matts phone suddenly started to ring

hello Matt said

what he said again

there are two digimon at the same place as the teal digivice this is bad, well hurry matt finally hung up

that answer your question about the scream lets hurry I said bounding around the corner like a rocket Matt and Patamon didnt take to long to follow but when we came to the icons spot

I was all to very surprised at what I saw. Ogremon had a unconsous Jesse and Terriermon slung over his giant shoulder.

JESSE I screamed

boom bubble pop Patamon fired his attack three times and didnt miss although being carefull not to hit the two helpless victims

put them down now Ogremon NOW I yelled

or youll do whatOgremon retorted back

Patamon you ready I asked

you bet

(digivolution scene for patamon comes on)

(digivolution music starts playing)

Patamon digivolve tooooo

Angemon

(end digivolution music)

(end Digivolution scene)

oh boy I didnt expect this much resistense from you wimps but who cares I guess I can pick these wimps back up when Im done Ive got other things to do anyway Ogremon said as he

dropped both Jesse and Terriermon on the ground without even caring if they got hurt

JESSE Matt and I both ran over to Jesse and the Terriermon

and watched as Orgemon walked away

=------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**so what think about this chapter not bad for 11:00 at night huh anyway one of the new digidestend and their supposed partner has**

**been found who are the others**

**stay tuned to Digimon Adventure 03 to find out**

**ps sorry about the tv show ending I couldnt help it**


	3. struggle for the victory

**Digimon Adventure 03: Dueling DigiDestened**

Ok Im back lets just get on with it

Disclaimer: you already know I dont own it so whats the point

=-----------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**_9:48 am July 23-Downtown Odiba underground computer lab_**

"Guys were back" Matt said slowly opening the door for Jaden to get in

"Oh my goodness what happened out there" Izzy looking at Jesse and Terriermon really concerned

"They were attacked by a wild Ogremon and thats not all," said Matt

"Thats not all what do you mean thats not all" said Ken frantic at the same time

"Orgemon was gonna."

"Orgemon attacked Jesse and was gonna take them somewhere but Patamon evolved and then it dropped them and said that he had other business to take care of said" Jaden stopping Matt in the middle of his sentence

"And its all my fault" he said sounding angry guilty and somber as a tear hit the ground

"What do you mean its your fault Jaden?" said Ken in his normally gentle tone

"If I hadnt met Jesse none of this wouldve happened. Im the one who got him involved in this-in this mess" Jaden said answering Kens question

"You dont know that Jaden. Maybe he saw the final battle when you were what 8 or maybe he was sending messages during the battle with diaborormon or something" Izzy replied

Jaden just looked down at the floor as he set Jesse gently on the couch in the back that there parents got them to make the lab more homey as they put it. Jaden felt a hand on his shouderand slowly turned around and looked up  
then he felt a hand come and slap him across the face then he saw that his brother was looking him strait in the eye sternly Matt said

"its not your fault Jaden there could be endless reasons why he was chosen to be a digidestened one of them being you but that doesnt mean it was you." Jaden softly put a hand on his cheek where Matt had slapped him it obviously hurt

"and even though we dont know why hes a digidestend all that matters is that he's here and we know that he is one" Matt finished Jaden then turned his gaze to Izzy.

"tell everyone to be careful and to keep an eye out for any wild digimon I have a felling that Orgemon isnt gonna stop with Jesse" Jaden said the looking away turning his gaze to softly put a blanket on top of him and looked back at everyone

"the thing thats bothering me now is that if Orgemon could do this to Jesse then for one who are the other digidestened and two what could Orgemon do to them if were to late" said Jaden

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tai POV_**

"Man why did we have to get the farthest one" said Davis complaining as always

"well Davis its simple Izzy was trying to pick people and he knew we were so good that we could take the one farthest away cause were the best" I said knowing it was a lie but oh well

"really he did" Davis said completely spacing out for a moment

"of coarse he did Davis why wouldnt he" said Veemon proud and energetic as usual

*bring* *bring* *bring* suddenly after three rings the second half of the chorus of I think Im paranoid by garbage started playing on my cell phone

-bend me break me anyway you need me all I want is you- I looked around I was completely red as I picked up my cell phone

"ummm hello" I said wondering who it was and sorta under presser as Davis started to laugh

"oh hi Izzy whats up" I said realizing who was calling me

"listen Tai one of the new digidestened got attacked by a wild Orgemon" said Izzy sounding frantic

"WHAT" I yelled

"listen you have to be careful this Orgemon is really tough so you want to hurry and get back with the new digidestened quick ok" Izzy said

"ok" I replied

"oh yeah Tai one more thing" Izzy said

"what is it" I asked

"when you get back promise me youll change your ring tone to something else" Izzy said

"ummm sure hehe" I said embarrassed that he knew what my ring tone was

"good bye" Izzy said

"bye" I replied as I shut my phone

"I cant believe thats your ring tone" said Davis laughing like a hyena. I was about to reply when I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket my digivice was going off cause of

something. I looked at the screen before I finally said something that defiantly caught Davis off guard

SHIT I yelled all of a sudden this biker comes along stares at us and in his long stare accidentally road his bike into building

what is it Tai asked Davis still shocked by my outburst obviously

a digimon is coming toured our icon and I dont think hes going there to give him a gift basket I said we gotta move and like now

we both started running as fast as we could. _We need to get there we need to protect this kid we need to do this for the world_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Syrus POV _**

"man sure is a big city, I wish Jaden or somebody was here to see it with me" I said depressed

*_sigh_* I slumped my shoulders

"I like my friends but whenever Im with them bad things happen like almost getting kicked out of school, fighting people who want to destroy the world, getting kidnapped by a dueling monkeyand whenever Im with them and that stuff is happening I dont want to be near them but after its over and school is out I just want to hang out with them *****_sigh_* oh boy"

"sounds like youre in a pickle" said a female voice coming from somewhere

"whos there" I yelled looking all around me

"what to do what to do ever think you should get some new friends" it said

"but I like the ones I have now and theyre always there for me and wait a minute just who are you and where are you anyway" I yelled again

"for where I am Im to your left" suddenly a brown bunny type creature with a horn on her head short legs the same size as her hands with pink spike lines going inwards on her ears. "and as for who I am Im Lopmon nice to meet you and your name is"

"my name is Syrus nice to meet you to um I guess not that Im trying to be rude" I replied sort of shocked

"well its nice to meet you Syrus, wow that is some name you got there it really suits you no-no-not that Im trying to be rude or anything" she said "its just you look a lot like a Syrus to me when I think of the name Syrus to me a person named that should look sweet and caring but also full of spirit and excitement" lopmon finished

"well thank you lopmon" I said back

"you know if your friends keep on getting you into situations like what you just said I think that you need to find new friends" said lopmon

"yeah but its not completely.. well its not" I started

"its not completely what Syrus?" said lopmon

"Its not completely their fault sometimes I have a choice I guess" I shakily replied

"ah the missing piece of the puzzle final act of the show the ending twist of the book" said Lopmon prodly like a scientist stating his latest discovery

"yeah and besides who would be my friend anyways" I said obviously depressed and not doing anything to hide it

"I would be your friend Syrus no wait I will be your friend" said Lopmon looking at him

"YOU WILL" I said excited completely forgetting how acward the situation really was

"yeah I will hey I have an idea lets be partners" she said

"yeah we'll be partners" I said

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"whats this" I asked picking out of my pocket it was a gold device there was also something else in my pocket it looked like something you would use to text someone with I looked at the device again on the screen there were two little dots right next to each other one was gold and the other was brown

"the gold and the brown marks must be these devices" I said looking at my hand "AH but whats that ugly green dot coming toward us" I yelled and unfortunately It didn't take long for me to get an answer

"hehehe nice of you to ask" said a voice suddenly shadows surrounded us the sky went dark with thunder clouds everything was black

"o-o-ogremon" lopmon said fear all over her body

"who" I returned back to her shaking form

"me Im orgemon a champion digimon and youre a human which means I must destroy you" he said suddenly stepping out of the shadows reviling an ogre like creature standing in front of me

"no I wont let you hurt him hes my friend and my partner" said lopmon sternly jumping in front of me all traces of fear now gone

"lopmon no dont do it you could get hurt" I yelled at her

"whether you let me or not I am destro.." in the middle of the sentence he looked at my hand and noticed the devices "oh I see hes got a digivice which means youre his digimon which means I have much more in store for you" he stepped forward I stepped back but lopmon stood her ground ready to attack and thats exactly what she did

"SPINNING TORPEDO" she yelled spinning and tackling him using herself basically as a bullet

"oh so you want it that way fine then CLUB CLOBBER" he picked up his club and smashed her with it

"LOPMON" I yelled at the top of my lungs again not noticing how crazy the situation really was she slowly lifted herself off the ground

"its OK Sy Im alright I guess" she said anger in her eyes she looked at Ogremon "its on now SPINNING TORPEDO, SPINNING TORPEDO" she didnt stop this time she kept going for about 19 more times before exsaution started to settle in

"Im not *puff* *puff* giving *puff* *puff* up *puff* *puff*" she weased "have *puff* *puff* to be *puff* *puff* strong *puff* *puff* for Sy *puff* *puff*"

"is that all you got well what a shame CLUB CLOBBER" he did his attack one more time this one knocking out lopmon sending her sliding back to me

"NOOO LOPMON" I yelled running to her side scooping her up in my arms "l..l..lopmon" I whispered so quietly it was almost impossible for anyone to hear just then the monster lopmon called Ogremon picked me up as much as I struggled I couldnt break free of his grasp

"looks like the both of you are coming with me now aint it now hehehe" he said he started walking away from the corner of the building when all of a sudden

"hey put them down now Ogremon" someone probably about 2 years older than me said ( A.N is 2 years older than Syrus because Jaden and Syrus are the same age and Matts 2 years older than Jaden and Tai is the same age as Matt) in my mind I wondered who were these people how did they know Ogremon and more importantly how did they know there was an "them" he needed to put down

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Tai POV_**

"NOOO" came a voice not to far from where we were

"man we cant be late we have to make there we have to" said Davis obviously stressed by running and knowing who was probably screaming

"dont worry Davis we'll make it" I said angry

"but that scream..."

"WE'LL MAKE IT" I said furious we had to get there we just had to I looked at my digivice

"he's just around the corner brace yourself there might be a digital field" I said preparing myself I almost fell around the corner then I saw it the digital field Davis caught up and we charged into the digital field when we got there we saw the back of an Ogremon obviously holding something or someone I instinctively got mad

"put them down now Ogremon" I yelled sternly I wasnt and never will be afraid of an Ogremon it turned around reviling that he was holding a short bluenette boy with glasses probably about the same age and height of Cody (A.N. I know Cody isnt as tall as Syrus in yu-gi-oh gx but imagine that syrus is shorter or that Cody grew a few inches or just completely forget that sentence was there) holding a lopmon in his hands and the kid was really struggling a lot but still he was no match for Ogremon

"says who" he said obviously trying to make us scared but I would never be scared of him and besides we were both way to mad and hard headed to be scared right now

"we said it you got a problem with it" yelled Davis man what a stubborn kid

"like I would be afraid of you kids CLUB CLOBBER" he ran toward us picked up his club and tried to hit us but we moved out of the way he did his attack about 5 more times before I gave Davis a look that automatically he knew that now we had to end this before someone got hurt. Ogremon looked at me and was about to attack when Davis distracted him

"hey come and get me you oversized pig" Davis yelled and on any other day wouldve broken out laughing but this was no laughing matter while Davis was distracting him I grabbed a crowbar from the garbage bins and I started hitting Ogremons back he turned around ready to attack but then

"FIRE ROCKET" Ogremon was turning around when I hit his arm grabbed the kid and jumped out of the way Flamedramons fire rocket really got Ogremon good. Ogremon looked back at us and said

"you may have one this time but one day I will defeat you and my bosses will get their ultimate revenge on you kids REVENGE" then he quickly left and so did the digital field we finally beat him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"man finally glad thats over it was really getting tight there for a moment" Davis said with a sigh of relief

"I know but theres something thats bothering me" Tai said

"what is it" replied Davis

"well its just what he said"

"HOLD IT" Tai and Davis then turned to the bluenette boy they just saved. "who are you, how do you know Ogremon, why are you here, how did you know that I was in trouble I want answers NOW" the kid said _'man for a little guy who just went through what he did he sure recovers fast_' thought Tai

"listen I know you want answers but I can't give them to you now not here anyway but I promise if you come with us will give you the answers you need" said Tai. He thought he had done a pretty good job trying to keep the kid calm but what happened next proved him wrong.

"Why cant you tell me here no ones listening I want answers now and why would I go with you anyway I dont even know you but still I want answers" the kid yelled at them anything but calm but Tai noticed just by the way the kid sounded that it was probably more of a protective even sad feeling this kid had more than anger. Davis looked at Tai they needed to get the kid back to the lab before something bad happened. Again. But if the kid wasnt going to come with them then what were they going to do. Tai looked at Davis and they both knew what they were going to do.

"you're right you dont know who we are so I guess theres only one more thing to do" Tai sighed he really wished it wouldnt come to this. He and Davis walked over to the kid got behind him and picked him up by the arms.

"hey put me put me down" the short bluenette struggled to get away from his saviors but there was nothing he could do they were to strong for him to take.

"you asked for it kid you wouldnt come with us so we have to take you by force" said Davis who didnt want to do this either but he had no choice. With a screaming Syrus the to of them walked around the corner which they came from around the back alley. _'we have the kid but somethings still bothering me like why did Ogremon just give up like that they usually fight till they are destroyed and what he said about his bosses getting revenge on us what did he mean I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen and we better watch out for it'  
_

=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**sorry it took awhile my sister got married a few days ago and I had to get stiches so that kept me away from the keybord for awhile. Anyway if you like it if you have any question Ill try to answer them so just be patient. Also if you want to add any gx or digimon characters just ask me and Ill "consider" it and if you have ideas for OC characters give me the name, what they look like, their occupation (job,passion,ect.), if they have digimon and if they do what is it, and status (like family status business some way they are related to the story). And for gx and digimon characters I mean any character or person that was mentioned and/or appered on the show so that means I can also include Yugi, Joey, and Kiba cause they all appeared in gx Ill try to update to the main story cause I might add some authors notes between chapters to clear up questions so until then see ya. **

**(by the way I Know there are way better first time fan fictions out there but even if you hate it please reveiw because i know this sounds weird but i want to know that you hate it if you do so please REVIEW) (please)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes question time **

**Ok Im going to do this every so often to clear up some things so first Im going to start with possible questions and then work my way to other random things**

+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

**Q: why is Jaden T.K in the story?**

**A: I really didnt want to randomly combine GX and Digimon together with some again random event thats completely random. So what I did is I gave Jaden a past that will be explained in later chapters but basically T.K wanted to forget his past and start a new life without the digi-world getting in the way so before he went to duel academy he took his moms last name and the changed his name to Jaden. **

**Q: Why is the said underground computer lab in Odiba? **

**A: I forgot where they lived in Japan and didnt fell like searching it up or making up a place so I chose it to be in Odiba because it was the only city on the TV show that I remembered. **

**Q: do you know where they live now?**

**A: yeah I remembered they lived in Tokyo when I was at my friend birthday party and we were watching various episodes of digimon**

**Q: what is the underground computer lab?**

**A: the underground computer lab is the place they went to in the movie digimon: revenge of Diaboromon and the computer lab in that movie may not be underground but I always pictured it that way so thats how it is.**

**Q: why dont you know the moves of the digimon?**

**A: I dont know them because Im not a crazy digimon fan that has to know everything about digimon and I cant search them because 1.i usually dont have time and 2. My computer for some reason wont let me get on to digimon wikia so Im stuck with my imagination. And I do know some of the attack names from the TV show and if Im not rushing to get the chapter done Ill watch an episode and look for them but otherwise I just make them up off the top of my head**

**Well thats it for Q and A lets move on shall we**

+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

**Ok now for the extras **

**Right now Im really starting to have issues with writing because I cant decide who the last digidestened will be. I had the people figured out but then someone asked me to put hasselberry in the story and I am wondering what to do. Here are the possible choices for the digidestend **

**Ruby- Axel**

**Bage (the color of sand)- Jim**

**Silver- Adrian or Hasselberry**

**As you see I have 2 figured out but I have an idea leave a review telling me which one you want more once I see them all then Ill decide.**

**Im also thinking of putting Yugi, Tea, and Mokuba in to the story. This means Ill do some TeaxYugi if I do put them in so be looking for it. and also if i do put them in there the'll be the same ages they were in yugioh i won't change tem or anything  
**

**And I know people will be begging for this so to spare a flood Im telling you now that Im putting Alexis into the story but Im putting her in really late on but she is in the story so dont worry she is in. Of coarse Im not doing an Alexis Jaden pairing but I am gonna pair her with someone that you guys may or may not expect. Ok thats it and also you might want to pay attention to what the digimon say when you first see them because that may have something to do with their partners crest. REVIEW please ad i'd like to thank the person who has reveiw me for my last chapters thank you Hikariko for reviewing i'll update as soon as i can chow  
**


End file.
